


It's Only Pneumonia, Tam!

by TheFairMaidenofFandom



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Coffee Lover Tim Drake, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Sickfic, Tim Drake's Missing Spleen, no beta we die like jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 15:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22218571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFairMaidenofFandom/pseuds/TheFairMaidenofFandom
Summary: Tim isn't even that sick! Really Tam, you should let it go.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Tam Fox
Comments: 12
Kudos: 353





	It's Only Pneumonia, Tam!

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is. Sorry in advance.

“Tim, are you feeling okay?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” He looked genuinely confused.

“Because you look absolutely terrible.”

“Oh that.” He waved his hand dismissively. “I’m fine Tam. Just a little cold.”

_So this was how he’d play it._ She put a hand on her hip and held up a finger. “Number one, you’re not supposed to work when you’re sick. Just looking at how flushed you look, you probably have a fever, which not at all good for your health. Number two, you’re missing your spleen, _Timothy_. Colds are dangerous for you!”

“I deal with worse every night. I’m perfectly fine, and I don’t have a cold. It's just minor pneumonia. I just need more coffee.”

"Pneumonia?!" _Time to use her trump card._ “Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne, if you do any work today, I’m calling Alfred.” He paled. The amount of mother-henning he’d get if Alfred knew would be horrible. That man could lecture like no other.

He put his hands up in surrender. “Fine, fine, I’ll go home. You’re so cruel to me Tam.” He put a hand over his heart.

Tam rolled her eyes. “Just go.”

As the elevator doors closed, he smiled conspiratorially. R&D work wasn’t really _work_. Really, it was more play than anything. Plus, he could totally convince the interns to cover for him.

Roughly thirty minutes later, he was doubled over coughing as Bruce walked over to him in the hallway outside the bathrooms. _Oh no._

Straightening up, and wiping his nose on his sleeve, he tried to give Bruce an innocent smile. “Hey Bruce. What’s up?”

The man held up his phone, which apparently was on video call with Tam. “Hello _Timothy_. I thought I told you to go _home_.

“No, you told me to not do any work. R&D stuff isn’t really work, it’s just more of a hobby.” Looking at the face above the phone, he asked a question. “Bruce, why are you even here?”

“Tam called me. Apparently she never saw your car leave, so she called Jared from R&D.”

“That _snitch_.”

“You bet, Tim. I called Bruce to take you home.” Tim started looking nervous.

“Alright, I’ll go home, Tam. Thanks for the worry, Bruce.”

Bruce looked sympathetic. “Sorry Tim, she talked to Alfred first. He wants to _talk_ to you. At the Manor.”

“I’m not even sick!”

His father crossed his arms. “So you weren’t doubled over when I walked over?”

“No?” At the disbelieving look on the man’s face, he went with his last option. He turned around, and ran. Bruce immediately bolted after him.

As he passed the labs, he yelled into the doors. “Jared, you suck, man!”


End file.
